Save Me
by Odd.D Yuma.T LOVER
Summary: ok this is a new version of save me i couldn't take haters anymore anyway Yuma is kidnapped by Black Mist and only Jasmine knows where he is and when Yuma dosn't shoe up for their date Shark gets worried and goes out looking for him
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

A/N: Ok I am redoing this whole story I can't take anymore haters on this story and there will be no arm Jasmine at all she might get hurt in a few chapters and I am also going to do another story where Jasmine keeps getting abused by IV but also in this story III will still be Jasmine boyfriend. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this new version of Save Me.

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Shark's POV

'Why is he always late? Can't he say he has some where to go? I will just go over and see if he is still home.'

Shark went back to Yuma's to see if he was home.

"Hi Ryouga! What's up? "Akari said."Hey Akari, have you seen Yuma?" "No, he said he was gonna meet up with you but he is certainly not with you and he's not home so I don't know where he is?" Akari explained. "Ok. Thanks for telling me." Ryouga said. "No prob. Just make sure he is ok, alright?" "Alright. See you later" "Ok. Bye!" Ryouga then walked out of the house.

Yuma's POV

Fuck. Where am I?' "Hello!" Yuma yelled. "Is anyone there?" "Hey Yuma." Black Mist said. "Who are you!? Show your face!" Yuma screamed at the shadow. "Yuma, you should be nice to your host. We don't need poor Shark, Jasmine or Astral to find out your hurt." Black Mist walks into the light. "Black Mist? Why am I here? Where did you take me?" Yuma had mile wide of questions until Black Mist spoke up. "Yuma what did you last remember?" "I remember I was running late for an occasion and when I saw Shark, I was grabbed into an alley and knocked unconscious. Why do you ask? "Yuma getting suspicious.

"Well I knew about the "occasion" Yuma so don't even try it. I knew about the date and what was going to happen so lie and you know what I want." Black mist told him. "Well if you know then why ask me?" Yuma was trying to understand the concept of it all but it wasn't working out in his head. "You know what? I am keeping my mouth closed until you bring me to Shark."

"Ok. Want to play bossy? I'll play bossy." Black Mist takes a whip. Yuma sees it and never took his eyes off of it. "I thought those things were ancient?" Yuma said trying to be brave. "Yea they pretty are I guess. But they will work out fine." Black Mist wraps it up and whips it around. "I know they look good but let's try it out. Don't you think that's necessary?" Black Mist was ready to strike.

"No please. Don't hurt me. What did I ever do to you?" "Well the main thing is you won't stop looking for the numbers Black Mist said." What does me looking for the number card have to do with anything?" Yuma asked? "Black Mist whipped Yuma. Black Mist then whipped Yuma again. Yuma was trying his best to not cry. But it hurt so much.

"What do you want me to do Black Mist?" Yuma's voice was hoarse for all the screaming he did for the 2 hour whipping he got. "I want you to stop looking for the number cards. "Black Mist, do you seriously think that I would just give up looking for the number cards?" "I would've given it some thought until you whipped me for 2 hours but now I object. And I will redundantly." Yuma said proudly. He knew Shark was looking for him. He just didn't know when he would find him. "I may give it some thought if you let me call Shark." Ok. While Black Mist went to go and get Yuma's phone to told Astral to go and get Jasmine along with some help. Ok Yuma Astral said. Then Astral left to go and get Jasmine and to tell her to get some help. Then Black Mist came back and gave Yuma his cell phone back so he can talk to Shark.

Back With Ryouga…

BZZZZ. BZZZZ. 'This damned phone won't stop ringing. I still got to look for Yuma! I checked the whole plaza and didn't see him. I checked all the restaurants and still no Yuma. I guess I can answer it.'

"Hello?" "Hi Shark."


	2. Chapter 2: Can't find you

A/N: Ok so here is chapter 2 of save me.

Chapter 2: Can't find you

Shark pov

"Yuma?" Yes? "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU I BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE INCLUDING EVERY RESTAURANT IN THE CITY! And why is your voice hoarse?" Shark, I'm sorry I couldn't make it… I was taken somewhere else and they won't hand me over. They want a ransom" Yuma, talk to me. What do they want?" Me? AHHHHHH!"" Yuma? Yuma? "YUMA! " Shark. Please. Save. Me. "Yuma!" Shark raced to Yuma's house. "AKARI, JASMINE WHERE ARE YOU! " Ryouga!? What happened? What's all the sudden yelling? And Jasmine is not home she is at Tori's house hanging out." Yuma…he's been kidnapped. "What!?" "Someone held him hostage and wants a ransom I can't understand." What's the ransom?" Him. Yuma is the ransom. "Did he say where he is?' No. His last words were Shark. Please. Save. Me. "Then why not search again?" Akari asked. "Because I didn't overlook anything. Don't you think I know my boyfriend by now?" Ok. You don't have to get all pissy with me. I'm just worried something happened to him. "Akari said. "I can't see why I can't find him. I mean I barely have any enemies and barely anyone knows me."

Jasmine pov

So I was at Tori's house hanging out. We were at her house in the living room and I got up to get something to drink and when I came back I saw Astral waiting for me. Astral what are you doing here you are never her unless Yuma is here did something happen to Yuma I asked. Yes Jasmine something did happened to Yuma he was kidnapped by Black Mist he said. No not Yuma so what do we do I said. Well Yuma told me to tell you to go and ask some of your friends to help you save Yuma he said. Ok I said. Then I went to call Shark, III, IV, and V to come over to Tori's house so we can save Yuma.

Ryouga pov

Has I was leaving I got a call from Jasmine and when I answered it she asked me if I was looking for Yuma. Yeah I said. Well can you come over to Tori's house because I know where Yuma is but I'm not saying it three times so just get here she said. Ok I said.

III's pov

I was in my room when I got a call from Jasmine. Hi Jazzy what's up I said. Something bad can you come over Tori's house with IV and V it's really important she said. Ok we'll be right there.

Back with Yuma

AHHH! Yuma screamed over and over and over again. Please stop!" he was getting weaker and weaker with each thrust. I know that I won't make it Shark of you get this I am at warehouse 45.


	3. Chapter 3: saving Yuma

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter of Save Me enjoy and review

Chapter 3: Saving Yuma

Black Mist pov

Yuma?" I mused. "Doesn't it feel good?" No. It hurts. "Yuma was weeping softly. "If you relaxed like I told you it wouldn't have hurt as bad I scolded. "I'M giving you something he can't. "Can't give me what? He already gave me what I have. He gave me love, happiness and comfort. "Yuma hoarsely spat. "That doesn't matter. What really matters is how your body functions. "What does my body have to do with it?" Yuma said curiously. "You wouldn't know because it's secret. You have both male and female reproduction organs. "Yuma then suddenly stopped struggling. Then it hit him. 'He's trying to get me pregnant? Shark HELP.

Bach with Shark

I was on my way to Tori's house when I heard a voice that said warehouse 45.' ' ..Get me pregnant!? SHARK HELP!

Shark pov

Dam! That hurt! But that voice… it was Yuma's! Let's see, remember… warehouse 45…Get me pregnant!? Shark HELP!

End of pov

Ryouga ran as fast as he can to the tori's house. Knock. Knock. "Hello? Oh hi Shark! Tori chirped. Hey Tori, is Jasmine still here?" yes." Tori let him in. While they were going to Tori's living room they met up with lll, IV, and V and Tori asked why are you here?" "Because Jasmine asked me to come because she knows where Yuma is because he was kidnapped." Shark said. "Well then we have to go to and see Jasmine. " Tori said. Shark was getting frantic. He had to get talk to Jasmine and NOW! Tori please, take me there? It's urgent." Shark pleaded." Ok. If that's what you want."

3 minutes later

Just as they were at the living room door they were met by a crying Jasmine and she ran into III's arms and cried then she calmed down! Guys I have something to tell you all now that you are all here I can tell you, guys Yuma he was kidnapped by Black Mist and he sent Astral to come and get me and he told me where Yuma is but that I was going to need some help to save Yuma so that is why I called you all here so we can save Yuma so are you all with me I said. Yes they all said. Ok now let's go and save my twin brother. Don't worry Yuma we are going to save you from Black Mist and then we left to go to warehouse 45 to save Yuma.

Shark's pov

How far until we get there Jasmine I asked. At the rate we are all going we should be there in about 2 minutes she said. And in those 2 minutes we just kept running and everyone was thinking about Yuma. When we finally got to the warehouse all we could here Yuma screaming so on the count of three we all ran in to the doors and what we saw was sick Black Mist was rapping Yuma and then Jasmine started to cry and III went to comfort her and when she came back Astral came out of the key around Jasmine's neck and they told us what to do so we all got ready to use the hope card that will stop Black Mist then we all used the hope card and won the battle for now then me and Jasmine ran to Yuma to see that he had blood all over his body and has cut because Black Mist used a whip on Yuma and then I got him dressed and took him back to my house and Jasmine told me that she would meet up at my house to see how Yuma is and that she just wanted to hang out with III.

Jasmine's pov

After Shark left with Yuma I told the others thank you all for helping me save Yuma and then I left with III to go on a date.

A/N: Ok let me know what you all think and you can send me ideas for all my stories

Me: What do you guys think?

Yuma: I kind of like it

Ryouga: (really mad) what is wrong with you?

Me: What are you talking about?

Ryouga: I read your book

Yuma: you might want to start running

Me: Good idea (starts running)

Ryouga: Get back here Jasmine

Me: Yuma call 911


	4. Chapter 4: Oh god part 1

A/N: Just to let you all know this is my first time doing a sex scene.

Chapter 6: Oh god part 1

In III's room

Jasmine's pov

After me and III were in his room I started to cry again and then III came over to me and asked me what's wrong and I told him I am worried about Yuma and III told me Yuma would be fine then we started to kiss.

Sex scene

We began to kiss and soon turned into a lustful battle for domination of the other's mouth. Then III removed Jasmine's shirt and bottoms while Jasmine did the same to III. Jasmine began to rub III cock until III said stop you're going to make me cum and I'm not ready. Then III went into Jasmine and thrust into her and they did this for a hour and III collapsed on the bed and kissed Jasmine then fell asleep.

End of sex scene

2:00 in the morning

Jasmine pov

I was tossing and turning in my sleep because I was having another nightmare.

Nightmare

_I was running and a door came out of nowhere and the door was opened so I ran in only to have the door disappeared so I walked and here screaming and ran and saw Black Mist and everyone I know all dead but Yuma because Black Mist was rapping him and then he stabbed him then he stabbed me AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I screamed._

End of nightmare

Jasmine, Jasmine, Jasmine wake up. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH another nightmare III asked yes I said but it was different this time instead of Black Mist just killing Yuma he killed everyone that I healed close to my heart then he killed me. Then I started to cry and III came over to comfort me and when I calmed down I asked III to keep Black Mist away from me and Yuma and he said yes and he also said that he was sitting with me Yuma and my friends and I said yes.

Back with Shark

Sharks pov

So I went to go and get some pregnancy test and found out Yuma was.

A/N: OK so you all know what to do R&R and send me your ideas for all my stories

Me: comes in looking very upset

Yuma: what's wrong Jasmine?

Me: I can't do anything I love to do but I can still write my fan fictions

Yuma: I can help you with your storied and make you feel better

Me: thanks Yuma and that is why you and Ryouga are my favorite


End file.
